Winchester Lovin'
by team-free-gay
Summary: Castiel has been in love with Dean Winchester since he was a freshman, but Dean is captain of the football team, and he's with Lisa Braeden. Castiel is a junior, and a nerd. Meanwhile Sam Winchester is crushing on Gabriel.
1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester, captain of the football team, chick-magnet, car-genius, and the most popular guy in school. Not to mention the hottest.

Castiel sighed and walked into Mr. Roman's history class to find Dean sitting in his usual spot, in the back of the room with all of his jock friends, and Lisa Braeden.

Castiel hates Lisa, not because she's a bad person, though. Lisa is captain of the cheerleading team, she's a genius, and she's gorgeous. No one ever has anything bad to say about her because well, Lisa is perfect, without a flaw.

No, Castiel hates Lisa because she's Dean Winchester's girlfriend, not because she's popular, not because she's gorgeous, and definitely not because she's on cheer squad.

Castiel shook his head and sat down in his usual seat, right next to Chuck Shurley. Chuck is Castiel's best friend, they met freshmen year, they were both outcasts so they had decided to be outcasts together.

"Hey Castiel." Chuck says once Castiel sits down.

Castiel turns to face Chuck "Hi, Chuck."

"Hey Castiel" Meg chirps, tapping Castiel on the shoulder. Castiel jumps and turns his head to see a very determined Meg Masters.

Castiel groans "What is it Meg?"

Meg grins "I'm throwing a party this Saturday. You should come"

Castiel narrows his eyes "No."

"Did I mention Dean, the boy you're hopelessly in love with is going to be there?"

Castiel bites his lip "Do you have to talk so loud?"

Meg rolls her eyes "He didn't hear me, so are you coming or not?"

"He's not interested, and he's with Lisa. So, no."

"Lisa is going out of town, to someone's funeral, she'll be gone for a week."

Castiel opens his mouth to speak but Meg cust him off "That gives you plenty of time to get that dick to fall in love with you."

Castiel crosses his arms "Keep your voice down." Castiel hesitates "If I go will you leave me alone?"

"Not a chance." Meg says "See you Saturday."

Right before Castiel can respond Mr. Roman comes into class wearing a devilish smirk "Sorry I'm late, I had some important business to take care of."

Castiel notes everything Mr. Roman had to say. But throughout class Castiel feels like he's being watched.

About 30 minutes in Castiel finally decides to look and see who it is that's watching him, when he turns to look he sees Dean Winchester staring right at him.

When Dean notices Castiel looking back at him he panics and looks elsewhere. Castiel's face flushes and he goes back to taking notes.

#########

After school Castiel has to take a bus home because Gabriel had somewhere important to go and he didn't have time to take Castiel home first.

Castiel rolls his eyes at that, Gabriel is probably at home stuffing his face with the chocolate cake Anna made the night before.

Once Castiel got home he opens the door to find a lazy Gabriel napping on their $3,000 dollar couch.

"Gabriel!" Castiel yells, throwing the nearest pillow at Gabriel

Gabriel groans and snuggles close to the pillow Castiel just threw at him "Thanks for the pillow Cassy."

"Don't call me Cassy!" Castiel snaps, throwing a shoe at Gabriel

"Ow, what the hell Cassy?" Gabriel whines

"That's what you get for not picking me up for school, big brother." Castiel says, strolling into the kitchen. "We need food, make use of yourself and go to the store!" Castiel shouts from the kitchen.

Gabriel groans then ponders for a moment before answering "Fine. I've been meaning to buy more chocolate syrup and licorice anyway."

Castiel sighs and walks into the living room to discover that Gabriel is already gone.

#########

Gabriel strolls into the local market and heads straight to the candy isle

"My babies!" Gabriel nearly shouts

He loads his basket with sweets and decides to go get other food items for the rest of the family. He doesn't want to get yelled at.. again.

When suddenly he hears two familiar voices talking in angry tones. Gabriel can hardly make out what they're saying, he peeks his head out of the candy isle to see the Winchester brothers.

The younger brother looks defeated, he sighs and the older brother storms off to another part of the store.

Gabriel creeps up behind Sam

"Your brother is a douche." He said, grabbing a carton of milk

Sam stiffens but almost immediately relaxes, he turns around to discover Gabriel Milton standing before him, a basket of sweets in one hand and a carton of milk in the other. Gabriel is wearing his signature smirk.

Gabriel is a senior at his and Dean's school, as is Dean. Gabriel's younger brother Castiel is a junior but he takes 12th grade History and Math with Dean.

"Hey kiddo? Ya in there?" Gabriel says, poking Sam.

Sam jumps "Oh s-sorry." He stutters

"You alright, gigantor?" Gabriel asks, a hint of concern in his voice.

Sam bites his lip, he always tried to deny the fact that he had a crush on Gabriel. He barely even knew the guy, all he knew is that the guy loved pranking people, almost as much as he loved sweets.

"Yeah! Yeah I'm, I'm fine." Sam squeakes

"You sure?" Gabriel asks, standing up on his tip toes, putting a reassuring hand on Sam's shoulder.

Sam bites his lip before saying anything "I'm fine, thanks Gabriel."

Gabriel smiles and removes his hand "Alright, I'll see you at school tomorrow, kiddo."

Sam's face flushes, he runs off to find Dean so they could leave.

Gabriel comes back home with two bags of candy and one bag of stuff the others would eat

Castiel sighs "What took you so long?"

"I got distracted." Gabriel answers

"Got distracted with what?" Castiel asks, narrowing his eyes

"Nothing, I just, saw some kid from school at the store. We made conversation, simple as that." Gabriel responds, rolling his eyes.

"Who?" Castiel asks

Gabriel narrows his eyes "Why do you want to know?"

Castiel ponders his answer "I'm just.. curious."

Gabriel sighs "I saw the Winchester brothers, the older one was being a douche and the younger one looked pretty upset about it so I comforted him."

"What?" Castiel says, he almost asks about Dean but decides not too "Wait. You don't comfort _anyone._"

"There's an exception for moose." Gabriel answers before running upstairs with his candy.

Castiel doesn't know what Gabriel mean't by that, he isn't entirely sure he wants to know either. So he just continues to put the small amount of food Gabriel brought back where they were supposed to go.

Castiel does his homework then heads off to bed. He falls asleep with Dean on his mind, as always.

#########

Okay so, this is the first chapter to my first fanfiction, woo. Sorry if it's kind of sucky, it'll get better. Promise!


	2. Chapter 2

(Saturday Night)

Castiel throws on a nice pair of jeans and a white t-shirt then strolls into the kitchen to fetch a bottle of water before heading out.

Castiel gets to the front door before hearing Gabriel's voice from behind him "Going somewhere, little brother?"

"If you must know I am headed to Meg Master's party." Castiel huffs

"Who all's gonna be there?" Gabriel asks, sucking on a lollipop

"Seniors." Castiel answers

"Do you know the names of these seniors?"

"No."

"Come on, you have to know someone that's going." Gabriel whines

"Fine, I guess the Winchesters are going." Castiel says, trying to keep his voice neutral

"Cool, I'll drive you" Gabriel chirps, grabbing Castiel and pulling him out to the car.

Castiel sighs but doesn't complain.

#########

They park right outside the house and Gabriel stormed inside

Castiel sighs and jumps out of the car, he walks inside only to be greeted by none other than Meg Masters.

"Hey there Castiel." She slurrs.

"You're drunk already?" Castiel asks

"I'm not that drunk. Dean is in the kitchen, he was alone when I left. Go talk to him." Meg says, slapping Castiel's ass and hurrying off to find her friends.

Castiel bites his lip and heads to the kitchen, Meg was right. Dean is alone in there, drinking a beer and leaning against the counter.

Castiel bites his lip "Hi"

Dean opens his eyes and looks over at Castiel, his eyes widen immediately "Hey."

They stand in silence for a moment before Dean speaks "How're you doing?"

Castiel looks up at Dean "I'm doing fine, how are you doing, Dean?"

Dean smiles "You know my name."

"Of course I do." Castiel says. Dean was expecting him to say "Duh!" and punch him in the shoulder but Castiel just stood there, staring at Dean with his gorgeous blue eyes.

Dean's eyes widened at his own thoughts, 'Gorgeous'? Did he just think 'Gorgeous'? Castiel is a guy! He scratches the back of his head and bites his lip

"Sorry for bothering you." Castiel says before walking off

"Wait, Cas!" Dean yells

Castiel froze _Dean Winchester knows my name. MY NAME! _Castiel thinks, he smiles to himself before turning around to face a distressed Dean.

"Cas, you're not bothering me." Dean says, honesty in his voice.

Castiel smiles "Nice nickname."

Dean grins at Castiel "Glad you like it."

"I do" Castiel says

#########

Meanwhile Gabriel was in the middle of a drunk makeout session until he opened his eyes to see a shocked Sam

He pulled away from- well her name wasn't important, and walked over to Sam "Hey kiddo." He said, nervous.

"Sorry for interrupting" Sam huffed before walking away.

Gabriel leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. Gabriel didn't know why but he felt guilty for making out with that girl. Not because he didn't even know the girl, but because of Sam's face when he saw them together.

Sam sighed and wiped the single tear from his eye, he shouldn't be getting so worked up about that, Gabriel and him aren't even together, afterall. Not to mention he's with Jessica. He sighed and continued to watch Gabriel from a distance.

Gabriel groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

_I should go apologize.._ Sam thought, he stood up and walked Gabriel's way but stopped right in his tracks when he saw the same girl from earlier go back up to Gabriel and move in to kiss him

Gabriel's eyes snapped open and he pushed the girl away "No."

"Why not, baby" The girl purred. Gabriel glared at her "Because, Kali."

"Because why?" The girl asked, crossing her arms

"Because, did you ever stop and think that I was just making out with you because I was- and am a drunken mess?" He responded

"You do things when you're drunk that you would never do when you're sober." Kali says, grinning

"Fuck, Kali. I am over you, alright? I have been for a year! So back off." Gabriel snapped

"..Oh, and not to mention. I think us making out kind of upset, someone." He added

"Well, whoever it upset was obviously immature and a child." Kali responded, in a bitter tone

Gabriel made fists with his hands "He is not immature, and he is definately not a child!" He shouted

"He? Excuse me, are you gay?" Kali huffed

"Leave."

"Excuse me?"

"Leave Kali!" He roared

Kali stared at him a minute. _If looks could kill_ Gabriel thought.

Kali stormed off, probably to go find another guy to tongue.

Sam heard it all, the fact that Gabriel defended him made Sam's stomach churn. He saw Gabriel looking around, like he was searching for something, more like someone.

Sam scoped the room for his friends, or better yet Dean, but they were nowhere to be found. So Sam fled over to a random group of people and jumped into their drunken conversation, they welcomed him and continued.

Sam then felt a hand on his shoulder, the same hand from the store on Wednesday.

"Sam," Gabriel started, but Sam quickly cut him off "I'm sorry!" He yelped

Gabriel laughed "You didn't even do anything"

"But I caused you and that girl to fight." Sam said without thinking

Gabriel's eyes widened "Oh, you heard that" He said, biting his lip

"Yeah, sorry." Sam said, looking down at his feet

Gabriel moved in closer "Hey, it's fine."

Sam raised his head some so he could look Gabriel in the eye "Thanks, for you know, defending me. You didn't have to do that."

Gabriel smiled "It was nothing."

Gabriel was in Sam's personal space but he didn't mind "So, who was she?"

Gabriel blinked "Way to ruin the moment, gigantor."

"Sorry" Sam said

Gabriel laughed and squeezed Sam's shoulder "No problem, Kali is my, erm. Past lover? We never made it official so I can't exactly say she was my girlfriend. We were 'together' for almost two years until she broke it off."

"I'm sorry that happened" Sam said, trying to sound sincere, but failing horribly.

Gabriel noticed and laughed "Oh Sammy."

Before Sam could complain about the nickname Gabriel was pulling him upstairs into one of the empty guest rooms and sitting him down on the bed and sitting down himself

"So, do you have anyone special in your life?" Gabriel asked, hope in his eyes

Sam frowned and nodded "Her name is Jessica."

Gabriel smiled but he looked like someone just killed his nonexistent cat.

Gabriel started to get back up but Sam grabbed his arm and pulled him back down "Don't." Sam said, sighing

"Don't what? I was just going to get a beer." Gabriel lied

"No, you were going to leave." Sam said

Gabriel stared at him with golden brown eyes

Sam pressed his lips against Gabriel's without thinking, and once he realized what he was doing he seperated their lips and fled from the room.

Sam found Dean in the kitchen chatting it up with Castiel Milton. He quickly grabbed Dean and led them out of the house. "Damn it, sorry Cas!" Dean yelled before Sam pulled him outside

"What the hell was that?" Dean yelled once they were in the Impala

"Nothing, just take me home." Sam said

Dean bit his lip "Did something happen?"

"No, just take me home!" Sam yelled

"Fine, bitch." Dean groaned before driving them home

"Jerk" Sam sighed before leaning his head agasint the window

Right when they got home Sam ran inside and locked himself in his room

Dean wanted to see what was wrong but it was probably nothing.

#########

Castiel lay in his bed that night replaying his and Dean's conversation. It went better than Castiel had expected. Though he was kind of confused to why Sam pulled Dean out of the house without a reason like that. He shrugs then goes to sleep.

Gabriel sits downstairs and eats the last of his candy, thinking about what happened just hours before. _Sam freaking Winchester kissed me. _Gabriel thought, stuffing a candy bar into his mouth.

Gabriel runs a hand through his hair and heads in. He'll try to talk to Sam about this Monday.

#########

Alright, here's the second chapter of my story. Kind of suckish, sorry. There will be some Bobby/Crowley at some point, maybe next chapter, maybe not. But there will be some of that shipment. And, there MAY be some Michael/Lucifer, maybe. I'm not going to make Lucifer part of the "Milton" family because I loathe incest relationships, but I love the Michael/Lucifer ship. I'm quite weird, sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam didn't talk to Dean on Sunday, he didn't even talk to Jess, and they talk everyday after Jess gets off work. And for about 3 hours on weekends. But Sam didn't speak to her once Sunday, he just stayed in his room.

And he doesn't talk Monday morning either. Dean and Sam get in the Impala and drive to school. It was silent most of the way, Sam didn't look like he was going to say a word about what happened at the party but Dean was determined to get it out of him.

"Okay Sam, tell me what happened at the party." Dean says, turning to look at Sam when they get to a stop light. Sam sighs and looks out his window "No."

"Damn it Sammy. Tell me!" Dean snaps

Sam turns to give him a bitch face "You can't make me, Dean! And it's Sam."

Dean sighs at that, Sam is right. He can't make him say anything. "Please, Sam." he begs

"Damn it" Sam groans "fine."

Dean's eyes fill with hope

Sam bit his lip "I kissed someone at the party."

Dean raised his eyebrows "Who?"

"You wanted me to tell you what happened, and that's what I did." Sam huffs

Dean bites his lip, the rest of the car ride was silent.

Sam jumps out of the car before Dean can say anything more to him

Sam walks to his locker and he sees Gabriel talking to Lucifer

Lucifer says something and nods his head towards Sam

Gabriel stiffens and Lucifer walks off with Michael Milligan.

Sam sighs and before Gabriel can say anything Sam starts pleading "I'm so sorry Gabriel, please don't hate me, please. Please! I don't know what came over me. Please don't think badly of me. I would blame you if you did just please-" Gabriel cut him off by pressing his index finger to Sam's lips

"Hey, kiddo. It's fine." Gabriel says, grinning.

Sam sighs, relieved. "Good" He says as he opened his locker to retrieve his books.

Gabriel pokes Sam's side before gripping both of his shoulders, standing on his tip-toes, and whispering "I actually really enjoyed it."

Sam's face flushes and Gabriel strolls off with Crowley, who was standing nearby talking to Meg Masters.

Sam hurries off to class

#########

Castiel enters Mr. Romans history class, but Dean wasn't sitting in his usual spot, instead.. Oh

Dean switched spots with Meg Masters. Castiel smirks and sits down beside Chuck. "Hey Castiel." Chuck says, smiling.

"Hey, Chuck." Castiel says, mimicking Chuck's smile.

Castiel turns around in his seat and raises his eyebrows at Dean

"What? We didn't finish our conversation Saturday night!" Dean says, frowning, laughing almost immediately after.

Castiel smiles, "So what was that about, anyway? Sam looked stressed out."

"Ah, well apparently he kissed someone at the party. And he was freaking out so bad about it because he has a girlfriend that lives in New Jersey that lives with her parents." Dean responds, shrugging

"Oh, do you have any idea who it was that he kissed?" Castiel asks, tilting his head slightly

_Adorable. _Dean thinks, he shakes his head. "Nope, he refused to tell me."

Castiel frowns "He'll come around"

"Doubt it" Dean says, sighing

Castiel gets close to Dean and whispers in his ear "Thanks, for switching seats with Meg. She's a nightmare"

Dean can't help but laugh at that, and when he does he gets shushed by a moody Dick Roman.

"Would you like to share that with the rest of the class, boys?" Mr. Roman chirps

"No sir." Castiel says, pulling out his notes.

"Very well." Mr. Roman says, narrowing his eyes

#########

Miss. Rosen's class is quite hectic. No one ever shuts up, Sam is pretty sure that he is the only one in class that gets anything above a C.

He sighs and walks up to Miss. Rosen. "Do you need something, Sam?" she asks, with a sparkle in her eye. She always looks at Sam weird, it makes him really uncomfortable.

He's almost 100% certain that she write's very detailed porn about him and other students in her free time. "Yes, can I go to the restroom?"

"Yes" Miss Rosen says, handing Sam a bathroom pass.

Sam hurries out of the classroom and bolts towards the senior hall, even though Sam is a sophomore, he knows the senior halls best.

Sam silently walks down the halls until he hears familiar voices, he slides into a corner and stands completely still and listens closely.

"So let me get this straight, you like a sophmore?" Sam hears Crowley say in amusement.

Gabriel sighs loudly "Yes."

Crowley snickers, "That sucks."

"Yup. And what sucks even more is the fact that he has a girlfriend" Gabriel says, hurt in his voice.

"Bummer. What're you going to do about that 'crush'?" Crowley asks, trying not to laugh

"Shut up you douche. I honestly don't know, I'm not even sure if the kid likes me or not. I don't want to scare him off. That would suck." Gabriel sighs

Gabriel leans against a wall. Sam knows if he tries to escape Gabriel and Crowley will notice him.

"I just don't know what to do, I've never liked anyone as much as I like that moose." Gabriel says

"Don't be such a girl, Gabriel." Crowley cackles

Gabriel sighs and closes his eyes

"I'll leave you alone to think" Crowley snickers and walks off.

Sam bites his lip, _damn Gabriel. _He thinks, he let's a sigh out before covering his mouth with both of his hands

He attempts to get away but is grabbed by two strong arms and thrown against a locker

He opens his eyes to see a hurt Gabriel "Were you eavesdropping, Sam?" He asks

"Y-I um, yes, yes I was. I'm sorry! I didn't mean too, I was just coming down here to the bathroom because I hate sophmores. And then I heard you and I panicked!" Sam spills out

Gabriel lets go of Sam's arm "How much did you hear?"

"I.. everything, well, I heard everything from 'So let me get this straight, you like a sophmore?'" Sam says, flinching

Gabriel's face flushes, he bites his lip and steps back

"Gabriel I-" Sam starts but Gabriel cuts him off "No, no, Sammy, spare the pity, do what you really want to do. Laugh." He snaps

Sam sighs when Gabriel stands there looking at him expectantly. "Well, go on."

Before Gabriel can say anything more he has a pair of hooves wrapped around him, squeezing him gently.

Gabriel looks up at Sam and Sam looks back, grinning at Gabriel.

"Is this out of pity?" Gabriel asks

Sam shakes his head "No." he bites his lip before continuing "I like you too, you midget. Did that kiss not say anything?" he asks

"Well you kind of freaked out and ran away so I thought that you immidiately regreted it or something." Gabriel says, letting his head rest against Sam's chest "Oh, and you have a girlfriend." he adds

"Yeah, I'm.. I'm going to have to change that." Sam says, holding Gabriel close

"You'd do that?" Gabriel asks, surprised

"Yes. For you I would, I mean, I've had a mancrush on you since I first saw you eating lunch last year." Sam says, biting his lip

Gabriel laughs "It's nice to know that you watch me eat."

Sam groans "Shut up"

Gabriel chuckles, "No no, that's er, cute."

Sam kisses the top of Gabriel's head "Give me your number."

"Okay." He responds "First though, I need a sharpie."

They head over to Gabriel's locker, he digs through it and retrieves a black sharpie. He grabs Sam's hand and writes his number on Sam's palm.

"There you go gigantor, call me after school." Gabriel says, waggling his eyebrows

"Unless you want to come over after school." Sam says

Gabriel looks up at Sam "Love too. Meet me by the tree outside after school?"

"Alright" Sam says, smirking.

Gabriel walks off and Sam checks his watch, his eyes widen. Class ends in 1 minute. He rushes back and get's ready for next period.

#########

Castiel sits with Chuck at lunch. He looks up to see Dean walking, looking right at him motioning for him to follow. Castiel bites his lip "Can I?"

Chuck nods, Castiel gets up and mouths 'Sorry' before following Dean

Dean grins and sits down, Castiel takes the only empty seat beside him.

"Well hey there Castiel." Meg says, grinning.

Castiel rolled his eyes, but mouthed a thank you when no one was watching.

Meg smirks and goes back to talking to Ash

Dean notices "So, are you and Meg friends?" He whispers

Castiel shakes his head. "No, she's a nightmare"

Dean laughs

"So, have you talked to Lisa?" Castiel asks, ready for Dean to tell him to back off.

Dean sighs "No, she went to her grandmother's funeral. Normally we would be talking and I would be comforting her but we've been having relationship problems. I honestly don't want to talk to her right now, and she doesn't want to talk to me."

Castiel frowns "What happened? You don't have to tell me if you don't want too."

Dean smiles softly and stands up, motioning for Castiel to follow.

Once they were in the quiet halls Dean starts "Ah, well.. I hate chick flick moments but I guess I can make an exception for you, me and Lisa have been having issues for awhile now, it's not really that big of a deal, though. She just thinks i've been distracted, well, she _thinks _i've been cheating."

Castiel's eyes widen, Dean notices. "I haven't been cheating on her, and I never have. Don't worry Cas" He says, smirking

"Oh, that's good." Castiel starts, "Then why are you so angry with her?"

"I knew you were going to ask that. And, the answer to that question is that she's just been a huge bitch about it and won't believe a word I say." Dean frowns

Castiel puts his hand on Dean's shoulder "Well, whatever happens, it's for the best."

Dean smiles softly "Yeah."

Castiel pats his shoulder "Alright, now let's get to class."

#########

Ahhhhh *flails arms* Thank you guys for the nice reviews. Since this is my first fanfiction I didn't know what to expect but yayy.

Since I have absolutely no social life I'll be updating frequently ^^

I started chapter 3 right after I finished chapter 2 but I wasn't able to finish it until this morning because during my all-nighter I chose to look at horse masks on the interwebs rather than write, also, sorry for having such little destiel in this, I planned on having destiel the main ship in this story but I kind of got caught up in all of the sabriel feels, there will be more destiel in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

After school Sam stands by the oak tree outside the high school. He sinks to the ground and leans up against said tree

"Hey there kiddo!" Gabriel says, candy bar in hand

"A candy bar, really?" Sam laughs

"Yup" Gabriel says

Sam smacks Gabriel on the back of the head then pulls out his phone

**Dean, I'm bringing a friend over, is that alright?**

**-Sam**

Sam looks over to see Gabriel trying to look at his phone, he pushes him away "Nosy, much?"

"Definitely" Gabriel says cheekily. Sam rolls his eyes and his phone beeps

**yea sure, im going over to cas' place anyway, do ya need a ride?**

**-dean**

**No, I can walk. Have fun at Cas'.**

**-Sam**

"Let's go" Sam says, pulling Gabriel along

"What about your big bro? He hates me." Gabriel looks up at Sam

"He's going over to Cas' place, anyway, who could hate you? You're freaking adorable."

"Dude. I am not adorable, and dude! I'm known best for my amazing pranks, I think you can figure out the rest."

"Wait, you're the trickster?" Sam asks, flabbergasted. Gabriel laughs "Yup"

"Anyway, so your brother is going to go fuck Cas right?" Gabriel asks

"Dude, no. Gross!" Sam shreeks

"What? There's nothing gross about it, I mean, that's what me and you are going to do when we get to your house, right?"

"Dude!" Sam whines

"Haha you didn't say no!" Gabriel exclaimes

"Shut up"

"Is that a yes?"

"There's something I have to do before we ever do that."

"Lube? I got that covered Sammy"

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaabe" Sam groans

"Come on gigantor." Gabriel says, pulling Sam along

#########

"Are you sure Sam will be alright?" Castiel asks

"Yes, he'll be fine, he's bringing a friend over." Dean says "So, wheres your house at?"

"Right there, on the left"

Dean's eyes widen "Whoa, dude that's.. that's huge Cas!"

Castiel tries not to laugh at that "Yeah, so big."

"No! No, I mean well, that's, I mean't the house but, oh shut up Cas."

Castiel just smirks at him

Dean parks the Impala and continues to stare in awe at the house

Castiel hops out and stares at Dean in amusement "Well, come on."

They walk inside the house and Dean's eyes widened at the sight

"Cas it's, wow" Dean manages

Castiel laughs "So, what room do you want to see first?"

#########

"Okay Winchester, do what you will!" Gabriel says, sprawled out on Sam's bed.

Sam rolls his eyes "Shut up Gabriel, I need to call Jessica."

"You have such a way with words you moose."

"I know right?" Sam says, enthusiastically.

Sam grabs his phone and dials Jessica's number, he hesitates but presses call.

"Do you have any candy?" Gabriel shouts from the kitchen

Sam bites his lip "When did you even leave my room?"

Gabriel walks back into sight "I didn't want to be in there when you broke up with Jessica!"

"What?" Sam hears Jessica say on the phone

"I- Jessica, hey! I uhm" Sam stutters

"No, just tell me, please Sam."

"Jessica, I'm sorry. I love you, you know I do. But, I just can't do this anymore."

Sam hears Jessica sniffle

"Is there someone else?" She asks

Sam bites his lip. "Please tell me." she pleads

"Yes."

Jessica sighs "Did you cheat on me?"

"No!" Sam says "I just, we kissed at a party, nothing more. It didn't even last that long, I'm so sorry Jess."

"It's not okay, and it will take a long time for me to forgive you. But, I understand. This long distance thing just isn't working, I get it, okay. I'll talk to you later, Sam." She hangs up

Gabriel walks back in the room and sits beside Sam. He puts a hand on Sam's back and let's Sam put his head on Gabriel's shoulder

"I'm sorry Sammy"

"It's Sam." Gabriel smirks, "Alright Sammy."

Sam sighs "I can go if you want."

Sam pulls Gabriel in close "No, please stay."

"Okay." Gabriel kisses Sam's forehead

"Thank God Dean isn't here, he would give me hell over this."

Gabriel laughs

#########

"I don't understand any of this stuff Cas!" Dean whines

"It's so easy Dean!" Castiel groans

"It isn't!" Dean complains

"What 12th grader doesn't understand pi?"

"A normal one!" Dean argues

Castiel throws his pencil at Dean

"Ow." Dean says, rubbing his forehead

"That's what you get for saying normal people _don't _understand pi."

"Speaking of pie do you have some?"

Castiel narrows his eyes at Dean "Yes, my sister Anna made some last night, but we can't- DEAN WHERE ARE YOU GOING!"

Dean gets right outside of the kitchen before getting tackled by Castiel

"Damn it Cas, that hurt" Dean said before rolling over to face Castiel

"You left before I finished" Castiel states

Castiel tries to catch his breath. Dean laughs and his face flushes slightly "Personal space, Cas"

Castiel quickly jumps up "Do you want some.. juice?"

"No. But, I do want to go get a bite. Do you want to go to the local diner?"

Castiel smiles "Sure."

"Or, we could go somewhere more.. fancy." Castiel suggests

"How about no."

"How about yes. I'll pay." Castiel says

"No, Cas!" Dean whines

"Please Dean." Castiel gives Dean puppy dog eyes

"Fuck, Cas. Fine. Only this one time, alright?"

Castiel smirks and leaves a note before they leave

#########

"Damn, Cas" Dean bites his lip as he looks at all of the people in the restraunt "are you sure that we're dressed for the occasion?"

Dean then looks over Cas "I mean are you sure _I'm _dressed for the occasion?"

"You look fine. Now order something, anything." Castiel says, smiling

"Hello, I'm Marsha and I will be your waitor this evening. Have you decided what you want?" The quirky red-head asks, ear to ear grin

"Yes, can I have the Lasagna Rollata al Forno?" Castiel asks politely

Marsha writes the order down on her notepad then turns to Dean "And what about you Sweetie?"

"Yes, do you um, have hamburgers by any chance?" Dean asks

Castiel snorts "Erm, no. But I think something can be arranged for you." She winks

Dean looks over at Castiel to see him clutching his silverware with white knuckles

"Okay, thanks" Dean quickly says

Marsha hurries off

Castiel's eyes suddenly go wide. "Cas, you alright?" Dean asks, nudging his leg

Castiel opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out

"Cas? Come on, you're really starting to freak me out." Castiel point behind Dean

Dean turns around to see Lisa, and Ash, MAKING OUT

Dean sits there, motionless, with a blank expression.

Right when Castiel opens his mouth to say something, Dean storms out of the restraunt

Castiel throws a $100 bill on the table and runs out after him

Castiel finds Dean sitting in the drivers seat of the Impala, he get's in on the passenger side

"I'm sorry, Dean."

"Sorry for what? You didn't do anything."

"I'm sorry for pointing it out."

"I'm glad you did, Cas. It's not fun being cheated on, especially behind your back."

Castiel scoots up against Dean and throws an arm around him and pulls him close

"You know you can cry if you want, I won't tell anyone." Castiel whispers

"I don't want to cry, I'm not sad about it." Dean mentions

"Wait, what? Then why did you run out like that?"

"Because I was pissed beyond belief and shocked." Dean shrugs "I still am."

"Oh.." Castiel says

"I was planning on breaking up with her after she got over the death. She's not the one I want." Dean bites his lip then starts the Impala

"Who do you want?" Castiel asks, tilting his head

Dean just smirks and drives back to Castiel's house

Castiel hops out of the car "Thanks for going out with me tonight, Dean."

"Shut up Cas, I should be thanking you! I mean for Gods sake I fled before our food even got there."

"It was still fun."

Dean huffs out a laugh "Yeah, fun."

Castiel rolls his eyes and walks up to his doorstep and opens his front door

"Hey, Cas!" Dean yells from the Impala

"Yes Dean?" Castiel yells back

"It's you." He says before driving away

Castiel stands outside with his mouthed gaped open

"Castiel, shut the door! You're letting all of the cold air inside" Michael yells

Castiel blinks then walks straight up to his room, after closing the door.

#########

"Sammy?" Dean yells into the dark house

No response. Dean sighs then goes into Sammy's room and flips the light switch

"Sam?" Dean chokes out

"Turn off the lights" Gabriel whines

Sam burries his face in Gabriel's hair "I didn't even turn 'em on"

"I'don care, just turn off the friggin lights!" Gabriel groans

Sam opens his eyes slightly and looks up to see a shocked Dean

"I um, this, uh" Sam tries

Gabriel kisses Sam's shoulder before rolling over and opening his eyes

"Oh, ah, hey Dean-o." Gabriel yawns

Dean continues to stare in awe

"You uhm, you know Gabriel.." Sam says, scratching the back of his neck nervously

"I'm going to go to bed" Dean says, fleeing the room

"Hey! Douche, you forgot to turn off the lights!" Gabriel exclaimes

Sam looks over at Gabriel and they stare at each other for a minute before bursting out in laughter

"That was great, now go turn off the lights." Gabriel commands

"I hate you" Sam gets up and walks over to turn off the light switch

"It didn't seem that way when you had your-"

"GABRIEL!" Sam yells

Gabriel smirks at Sam

"Okay, God, I like you. I like you a lot, you midget." Sam sighs and slides back into bed with Gabriel

"I like you a lot too, kiddo." Gabriel lays his head on Sam's chest and dozes off

Sam kisses the top of Gabriel's head and falls asleep shortly after

#########

Alright, sorry for taking so long. I chipped my nail and it hurt like a bitch all day. Alright so, I know it's unlike Dean to agree to something that quickly, I know. I was just being a selfish mofo and I didn't want to create extra work for me causing my finger to hurt more, just imagine them having some sort of tickle fight or something until one Dean caves in.

Also, thank you for the nice comments on the Sabriel-ness, I was expecting you guys to be pissed at me for having more Sabriel than Destiel. AHHHNNDDD, I hope that's enough Destiel, for this chapter I mean, I didn't want to jump right into anything because I need something to keep the story going while I think of some way to add in Bobby/Crowley and Michael/Lucifer :))

ALSO! I don't know if you noticed but I'm very uncreative and picky so I couldn't think of any fancy food, thus causing me to go to Olive Garden's online menu to get some sort of food choice woo! I'll have the next chapter up soon 3


	5. Chapter 5

Sam grabs two cherries and holds them in his hands "Okay Gabe, what would happen if I put one of the two of these cherries into my mouth?"

Gabriel smirks "I would sexually assault your mouth of course."

Sam grins and places a cherry in his mouth "Go on."

Gabriel leans in and kisses Sam

"Gross!" Dean yells

Sam falls backwards off of the barstool in the kitchen

"I only found out about you two last night. So don't you fucking dare do any of that until you explain to me _how _this happened and what happened to Jess." Dean says, crossing his arms across his chest

"Well, Dean-o, I've always been attracted to the moose, but I never actually talked to him until last Wednesday when you were being a huge douchenozzle to him at the market." Gabriel pauses

"Oh, and then when we were at the party he kissed me and kind of freaked out over it and we didn't talk again until Monday when he begged for my forgiveness, I told him it was fine and that I actually quite liked it."

Sam bites his lip "And then he came over, and stuff happened."

Gabriel nods

"And about Jess, we broke up yesterday."

"What the hell, why?" Dean asked, shocks

"It just wasn't working Dean."

Dean swallows "I'm going to take a shower before we leave for school."

Dean flees the room

"Well that went well." Gabriel says, rubbing Sam's leg

"I agree."

#########

"Hey Cas" Dean says when Castiel sits in his usual spot

Castiel turns around and looks right at Dean "Hey, Dean."

"What's up?" Dean asks

"Nothing much, I've just been thinking about what you said last night."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"And, it's _you _too, Dean" Castiel bites his lip

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"That's.. fantastic, Cas." Dean says, smiling

"Indeed"

#########

wowoo screw this i just needed to get it uploaded, i am SOOOOOOOOOO sorry it sucks beyond belief and is so short.

I'VE BEEN STUCK ON THE "IT'S YOU TOO DEAN" PART FOR LIKE A WEEK

yes

im so sorry okay i rly am


	6. Chapter 6

Okay guys, first of all.. have you seen Richard's fap tweets? HE IS SO ASDFKLSKSDHJKREKJEAUIL and Sebastian life is just oh my ggggggooooood I LOVE THEM SO MUCH ASKDLFJujs

#########

Michael walks into shop and scopes the room for Lucifer. He finds him at the back of the room, looking out a window

Michael sneaks up behind Lucifer, grips his arm, and swings him around

Lucifer yelps then glares at Michael

"Fuck you Michael, you scared me!" He snaps

Michael grins "Love you too."

Lucifer smiles "That's good. Anyway, so apparently Gordon fell down the stairs and nearly broke his neck. Oh, he did break this arm though, and sprain his ancle."

"That's not good."

"Guess not."

"So, we're going to have a sub then?"

"Bingo."

"Great."

"Hell yeah." Lucifer smirks at Michael

"What?"

"My god Michael, you are so oblivious."

"What? I am not!" Michael whines

Lucifer rolls his eyes "Yeah, sure. If you're not oblivious then I hate deepthroat."

"But you love it."

"Exactly."

Michael frowns "I hate you."

"Nah, you love me."

"I do."

"Oh my god! Could you guys be any more gay?" Crowley chirps

"Yes." Lucifer says, grinning

Crowley narrows his eyes then turns around

A taller man who looks like he's in his mid 40's walks into the room.

Crowley gulps

"Ah, so this is the guy we're going to be fucking with." Lucifer whispers

Crowley qucikly turns to face Lucifer "No."

"What?"

"No fucking with the sub." Crowley says

Lucifer stares at Crowley for a minute and his eyes widen "Oh my god! No way. No way man. You have the hots for the sub, don't you!"

"Shut up." Crowley turns back around

"Hello students, I'm Mister Singer. I'll be your sub while Mister Walker is out." the man says

Crowley shivers when Singer talks, Lucifer notices and snickers

"This is great." Lucifer whispers in Michael's ear

The rest of class was sort of a heavenly hell for Crowley.

#########

"Do you want to come over after school?" Dean asks

Castiel looks up from his text book and smiles "Yes."

"Okay, cool." Dean scratches the back of his head

Castiel frowns "It's not going to be weird now, is it?"

"No! No. It's just.. Lisa."

"What about Lisa?"

"She's giving me the eye." Dean points out

"Where is she?" Castiel asks

"Behind you."

Castiel stiffens "Oh."

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" Dean asks

"Yes. That would be nice."

Dean smiles then grabs Castiels hand and leads him to the boy's locker room.

"Uh Dean, why are we-" Castiel is interrupted by the clashing of his and Dean's lips

Dean is the first to pull away from the kiss

"Oh." Castiel says, face flushed

Dean smirkes, puts his hands on Castiel's hips, and pulls him in for another

Castiel pulls away so he can breathe "Wow."

"Yeah.. wow." Dean says

They stand in silence until the bell rings

"So, lunch?" Dean asks

Castiel laughs "Lunch sounds good."

"Let's go then." Dean says, pulling on Castiel's arm

Castiel smiles and follows Dean

#########

"Saaaaaam" Gabriel whines

"No."

"Well why not?" Gabriel pouts

"We're at school Gabriel!"

"So?"

"So, we're at school!" Sam says, "Don't look at me like that."

"Come oooonnn" Gabriel begs "for me?"

"Dude." Sam laughs

Gabriel frowns "Fine. But just so you know I'm not going easy on you tonight."

"That's not fair." Sam whines

"Is too!" Gabriel says before walking away to get his backpack

Sam smiles then leans againsnt the oak tree outside his school and waits for Gabriel to return

"Hey there, sexy."

Sam jumps and looks over at Ruby, who has a determined look on her face

"Oh, hi Ruby." Sam says

"I heard you broke up with your girlfriend."

"Yeah.." Sam shifts uncomfortably

Ruby is now breathing down Sam's neck

"Aren't you lonely?" She whispers

"No not really." Sam says, moving away from Ruby

"Oh come on Sam, you know you want me."

"Hey Ruby" Gabriel chirps

Ruby jumps and turns around "Gabriel! What are you doing here?"

"Why, haven't you heard? Me and Sam are B-F-F's." Gabriel says, grinning

"What? Since when?" Ruby turns around to face Sam

"Since.. we started fucking." Sam says, smirking

Gabriel chokes on his candy bar then starts laughing

"Oh my GOD!" Ruby exclaimes

Gabriel moves to Sam's side and pulls him close "Yep, sorry sweet cheeks."

Ruby screams then marches off

Sam and Gabriel stare at each other for a moment before bursting out in laughter

"That was great Sammy, now let's go to your house."

"Alright."

#########

Sam runs into the house and freezes

"Oh Dean!" "Dean Harder"

"Oh my God!" Sam shrieks

Sam turns around and bolts out of the house. He runs into Gabriel, knocking them both down

"Can't.. breathe.." Gabriel huffs

Sam laughs and stands up, pulling Gabriel up with him

"Let's go to your house." Sam says

Gabriel raises his eyebrow "Okay."

#########

"Luci?"

Lucifer yawns and looks over at Michael "Yeah?"

"I love you." Micahel says, biting his lip

Lucifer smiles and kisses Michael's forehead "I love you too."

"What time is it?" Michael asks

Lucifer grabs his cellphone and looks at the time "8:30"

"Damn, I need to go home." Michael says, frowning

"You're going to have to tell them at some point, Michael." Lucifer points out, discarding himself from his bed

"They'll be disgusted by me. They might even kick me out!" Michael chokes out

Lucifer smirks at Michael "Babe, you are so oblivious."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Michael asks

Lucifer bites his lip to keep himself from laughing "You do know both of your brothers are flaming homos right?"

Michael raises one eyebrow "What?"

"Dude." Lucifer raises a finger "Gabriel is banging a sophomore, and Castiel is getting boned by the captain of the football team."

"You're kidding me."

"Nope." Lucifer slides back into bed with Michael "So, stay here tonight, I don't think they'll mind."

Michael smiles and curls up against Lucifer

#########

"I'm tired" Castiel says

"Then sleep." Dean suggests

"I can't." Castiel whines

"Why?" Dean raises an eyebrow

"Because I like spending time with you." Castiel states

Dean smiles "Well, I can sleep with you.. if you want."

"Didn't we already do that?" Castiel asks

Dean bites his lip "I mean literally sleep together, Cas."

"Oh!" Castiel says "Yes, I'd like that."

Dean looks at Castiel expectantly "Well, come here."

"Didn't you say you don't do chick flick moments?"

"Yes, but didn't I also say that you're an exception?"

Castiel smiles and allows himself to get enveloped by Dean

"Goodnight Dean." Castiel whispers

Dean yawns and squeezes Castiel "G'night Cas."

#########

Hey, it's not a crime to like sleepy cuddles. And, besides.. I wanted to base the endings of these chapters to what I'm doing tonight, except.. I'm going to be cuddling my cylinder-shaped pillow until I fall asleep :foreveralone:

Anyways.. sorry for the wait, like I said earlier, I've been having a lot of issues with myself. Whatever that means. I'm better now, though. Which is good, I'll probably be writing more.. school has indulged me, but I won't let that edumacation crap get in the way of my fantasmical writing lifestyle.

MMMMMMMMMMMM yup. That's all, sorry for the crobby and michael/lucifer, I JUST COULDN'T WAIT GUYS. I just couldn't. wait.

-also, I went back and edited my previous chapters. I'm actually really surprised I got so many nice reviews considering how crappy everything was. Like, I constantly.. kept getting my past and present tense stuff mixed up (ed/s)

I fixed that to present tense because that just makes things easier, and it makes more sense.

OKAY THAT IS ALL, I think.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh come on Cas, please!" Dean pleads

"No."

"Why not?"

"I hate parties Dean."

"Then why did you go to that party last month and speak to me?"

"..Because Meg wouldn't shut up about the party and if you hadn't noticed I really like you."

"Aw." Dean gushes

Castiel looks at Dean and smirks, he has a goofy grin on his face

"Please Cas." Dean tries once more

"Give me one reason I should go."

"Because.. I want you to go." Dean says

Castiel rolls his eyes "Dean."

"God, damn. Fine Cas, because it's not the same without you."

Castiel crosses his arms over his chest "Fine, Dean."

"Yes!" Dean squeaks

Castiel chuckles "Okay so, when is the party?"

"This friday."

"Of course it is."

Gabriel suddenly comes running out of his room "WHO THE FUCK TOOK MY NOTEBOOK?"

Castiel turns around on the couch and sees Gabriel standing at the top of the stairs, fidgeting nervously. "Maybe you left it at school."

Gabriel narrows his eyes "Oh my God! You took it didn't you?"

Castiel sighs "Gabriel, what use would I have with your stupid notebook?"

Gabriel opens his mouth to say something but he closes it in an instant and groans

"Why do you need your notebook, Gabriel?" Castiel asks

"Dude, I just need it. Now." Gabriel answers

Castiel begins to speak but is cut off by Gabriel "Oh my GOD! ANNA!" Gabriel screams, running into Anna's room

"Well.. okay then." Dean says, a confused look on his face

"Yea-" "Oh. My. God! Cassy, you've got to see this!" Gabriel yells

"What is it Gabriel? And it's Castiel!" Castiel responds

Gabriel speeds downstairs and shows Castiel the notebook "Whoa, whoa, did you write this?" Dean asks, horrified

"No you idiot, it's Anna's." Gabriel says

"Oh god, so your sister has a thing for bitch Ruby?" Dean asks

"Guess so." Gabriel says, shrugging "God this is great."

"Gabriel, just leave her alone." Castiel says

"Did you know about this?" Gabriel asks

"I had no idea." Castiel says

"Wow." Dean says "Do you have one straight person in your family?"

"Michael." Gabriel and Castiel answer at the same time

"Wait, speaking of Michael.. where is that douche?" Gabriel asks

"I don't know."

"Hmph... well I'm going to go pick up Sammy." Gabriel chirps before exiting the house

"Interesting." Dean says before slouching back agains't the couch cushion behind him

"Interesting indeed." Castiel sighs and curls up against Dean

"I can't believe you like this show."

"Shut up and watch Dr. Sexy!" Dean says

Castiel rolls his eyes at Dean and watches Dean's stupid show with him.

_The things he does for Dean Winchester._

#########

"Oh my God, I am so awesome!" Ruby squeals

"Yes, you are." Anna says, laughing

"Hey!" Ruby says, offended

"I wasn't laughing at you!" Anna pouts

"Yeah. Sure you weren't." Ruby smirks at Anna "So are you coming to my party this Friday?"

"You.. want me to come?" Anna asks, shocked

"Of course I do. You're my best friend!" Ruby says, grinning at Anna

Anna gulps "Right. Yes, sure. I'll come."

Ruby smiles at Anna then curses "Shit, I need to get home."

"Oh, okay. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Ruby smiles then sprints out of the building

Anna sighs and after about 10 minutes she heads home herself

#########

"Okay guys seriously. What the fuck?" Dean groans

"Hey. It's not our fault you're boring and clueless." Gabriel points out

"I am _not _clueless!" Dean exclaimes

"You are too!" Gabriel yells back

Just then Anna walks in

"Hey guys." She says once she takes her jacket off

"Hey." Dean and Castiel say

"Why are you looking at me like that, Gabriel?" Anna asks, eyes narrowing

"Nothing.. um, you left your journal unattended." Gabriel says, shrugging

"Oh my God, did you look through my notebook? What the hell Gabriel!" Anna yells

"Hey! I was looking for my notebook!" Gabriel argues

"How much did you see?" She asks, nervous

Castiel glares at Gabriel "Nothing. Just the first two pages."

"Okay.. good. Hand it over." Anna commands

Gabriel does as told and Anna marches upstairs

Castiel relaxes and mouths a _thank you _to Gabriel before letting his head rest on Dean's shoulder

"What was that about?" Sam asks, completely clueless

Gabriel smirks "I'll tell you about it tomorrow."

Sam sighs "Okay. It's getting late shouldn't we be-" Michael and Lucifer come marching into the house

Gabriel looks away from Sam and looks straight at Michael "And where have you been young man?"

"..Gabriel, I'm older than you."

"Only by a few months!"

"I've been with Lucifer."

"Oh.."

Sam looks at Michael and Lucifer and narrows his eyes... "Oh my God!" He nearly yells

Everyone turns their attention towards

"You okay?" Gabriel, asks worried; "Did one of your antlers smack into the wall?"

"God damn it Gabe!" Sam groans

"Are you okay Sam?" Castiel asks

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Continue." Sam says

"We're.. just going to go upstairs." Michael says after a moment of silence

"...Okay" Everyone eventually says

"I think we're going to head in too." Dean says

"Okay" Sam responds

Gabriel tugs on Sam's shirt "I'm tired"

Sam smirks "My God, you are so adorable."

"That's.. yeah. That's exactly what I wanted to hear." Gabriel sighs

"Sorry, but we both know it's true. We'll go to bed after I tell you something." Sam says

"Is it bad?" Gabriel asks

"No, no.. I don't think it is." Sam says, rubbing Gabriel's arm

"Spit it out, Winchester."

"Okay, okay. I think Michael is gay." He bites his lip

Gabriel snorts "Really? I don't.. Sam let's go to bed and I'll show you what gay is."

"..." "Okay." Sam says

Gabriel drags him upstairs

#########

About 2 hours later Anna gets a bottle of water and goes to Michael's room to ask him a question her homework.

She opens the door and screams in terror, then runs for her life back to her room

"ANNA?" Gabriel yells

"I'm- oh God-" Anna groans

Gabriel walks into Anna's room "What the hell? Are you okay?"

"I just- I just saw" Anna gags

"What did you see?" Gabriel leans against the doorframe and Sam hides behind him like a scared child

"I saw Michael and Lucifer." Anna sobs into the trashcan

"You saw them doing wha- OH" Gabriel's eyes go wide

"You owe me ten bucks." Sam says before going downstairs to get Anna another bottle of water

".._fuck"_ Gabriel mutters before walking over to Anna and rubbing her back

"Later." Sam says to Gabriel before handing Anna the water

Gabriel rolls his eyes

"Anna I am SO unbelievably sorry." Michael spills out once he's by Anna's side

Sam smirks at Michael and tells Anna to feel better then heads back to Gabriel's room

#########

Castiel's alarm goes off and Dean groans "Turn. It. Off."

Castiel yawns "No. We need to get ready for school."

Meanwhile Dean can hear Gabriel singing at the top of his lungs and Sam begging for him to be quiet

"I'm glad I'm not Sam." Dean sighs and gets up

Castiel smiles at Dean and throws one of Dean's shirts at him "I'm going to take a shower."

"Mind if I join?" Dean asks, hopeful

Castiel rolls his eyes and goes to the bathroom "Coming?"

Dean jumps up and runs to the bathroom where Castiel is waiting

#########

"Why on earth are you in the Library, Winchester?" Sam hears Gabriel ask him

Sam looks up and sees Gabriel smirking at him "I'm doing research."

"What kind of research?"

"Research for a science project."

Gabriel looks disappointed "When is it due?"

Sam laughs "Like 3 weeks from now."

"Then why the hell are you working on it now?"

"I want to get it over with."

"How long do you think it will take until it's finished?"

Sam smirks "Honestly? A few hours."

"Nice." Gabriel moves a nearby chair next to Sam's and sits down beside him

"And why are you in the library?" Sam asks once Gabriel is situated

"Because I saw you in here." He responds blatantly

Sam smiles "Well, I'm almost done with this book. Want to go and get a bite to eat after I'm done?"

Gabriel smiles "Sounds like a plan."

#########

"Okay so Dean-" Castiel starts, but after that Dean is lost

He's too busy staring into Castiel's eyes.. how the fuck are they so blue and- and.. GORGEOUS.

Dean hates that he has to use such a girly word to describe Castiel's eyes, but he can't think of any other word.

"Mhm.." Dean says

Castiel stops talking and narrows his eyes at Dean "Were you even listening to me?"

"Yes. Totally!" Dean quickly responds

"Then what was I talking about?" Castiel asks

"...Something about boats?" Dean responds

"Not even close." Castiel frowns

"Sorry."

"Why weren't you listening?" Castiel aks

"I- um, I was.."

"Spit it out."

"God damn it, okay. I was lost in your big, gorgeous, blue eys! OKAY?" Dean huffs out

Castiel opens his mouth and closes it several times like he's trying to figure out what to say, "You.. you think my eyes are gorgeous?"

Dean smiles then nods "Yup."

Castiel smiles at Dean "Well, I like your freckles."

Dean cups Castiel's face and kisses him, "I like your after-sex hair."

Castiel licks his lips "Yeah?"

Dean smirks "Yeah, I also like how you look sprawled out on my bed."

Castiel lets out a shaky breath "Oh."

Dean grins "And I really like you."

"I really like you too." Castiel admits

Dean kisses Castiel again, _he really likes this guy, he loves him. _wait. loves?

Dean stiffens, "Are you okay?" Castiel asks him

"Yeah! I'm fine. Let's go upstairs, yeah?" Dean suggests

"..Okay." Castiel tilts his head slightly, then follows Dean up to his room

#########

You know what? I don't even with this chapter

I wrote a majority of this chapter when I was high from lack of sleep, so.. sorry if it's the dumbest thing you have ever read.

Tell me what you think, please.. your lack of reviews on the latest chapters is driving me insane.


	8. Chapter 8

Bobby Singer has been here for over a bloody month. Crowley thinks he's about to go insane.

Crowley's thoughts are interrupted by Gabriel pinching his side "You alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just shut it, will you?" Crowley snaps

Gabriel blinks then steps back "What's your problem?"

"Bobby. Fucking. Singer. Is my problem." Crowley groans

Gabriel pulls out a lollipop "Ah, yes of course. The love of your life."

"Shut it!" Crowley exclaimes

"Never." Gabriel slings his arm over Crowley's shoulder "Now, we've got to figure out what you're going to do about this Bobby thing."

Crowley sighs loudly

#########

"Hey Sam." Castiel sounds exasperated

"Hey Cas, are you okay?" Sam asks

Castiel sighs "No, not really."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I haven't seen Dean anywhere, and he's ignoring my calls and texts." Castiel spills out

Sam furrows his brows "He came to school today, I saw him about 5 minutes ago.. did you do anything to set him off?"

"No. He's been acting weird since Sunday night."

"Hm.. Nothing happened Sunday except the Michael Lucifer thing, I'm sure that wouldn't have caused him to ignore you.. are you _sure _you didn't say anything?"

"Yes, Sam. I'm sure." Castiel runs his fingers through his hair "Whatever, I'll

Before Sam could say anything Castiel was gone

Sam pulls out his phone and calls Dean

"Hey Sam-" Dean starts

"Why are you ignoring Cas?"

"I'm not igoring him." Dean answers after a long pause

"Well, you haven't been answering any of his calls or texts, and you've managed not to cross paths even though you have class together. That seems like ignoring to me."

Sam hears Dean sigh on the other end

"Stop with the bullshit and talk to him! He didn't do anything wrong so he really doesn't deserve to be ignored." Sam leans against a nearby wall

"Yeah, I know." Dean responds

"Then why are you doing it?" Sam asks, annoyed

Dean hesitates "Do I have to tell you?"

"Well, you need to tell Cas." Sam hangs up after that

Sam yelps in surprise as two hands slither themselves around his wasit

"Calm down, moose!" Gabriel laughs

"Not funny!" Sam turns around and throws his arms over Gabriel's shoulders

Gabriel smiles at Sam "You alright kiddo? You look a little stressed."

"I'm, I'm fine." Sam stutters

"You sure? Do you want some icecream?" Gabriel smirks at Sam

Sam chuckles "Yeah, sure. I'd love to have some icecream."

Gabriel grabs Sam's hand and pulls him along

#########

The party starts in an hour but Castiel doesn't want to go, since Dean is the only reason he was going to go in the first place

Castiel sighed and plopped down on the couch

About 30 minutes later Sam and Gabriel head to the party

So Castiel is alone on a Friday night, just like the _good _old days.

The door bell interrupts Castiel wallowing in his own misery.

Castiel sighs, get's up, and walks over to the door, then he flings it open

Castiel stiffens when he sees Dean standing in front of him

"Hey." Dean says

Castiel steps back, inviting Dean inside

"I'm sorry." Dean chokes out

"Why did you do that? I was so worried, I mean.. you don't do things like that on a regular basis do you? I wouldn't be able to handle that.. Did I say something? If I did I'm-"

"I love you." Dean blurts out, without thinking

Castiel's eyes widen, he spins around and looks at Dean

Dean feels so.. small, so very small..

Castiel doesn't say anything, he just stares at Dean

Dean sighs.. _terrific. _he thinks

Castiel rushes towards Dean, grabs either side of Dean's face, and pulls him in for a kiss

It takes a moment for Dean to realize what's going on, and once he does, he kisses back, just as hard

They pull away only when they need air

Castiel presses their foreheads together "I love you too."

Dean backs Castiel up onto the couch and kisses him passionately

"What.. about.. the party?" Castiel asks, in between kisses

Dean blinks "Fuck the party.. or, better yet.. fuck me."

"I'd love to." Castiel smirks at Dean

"Then get to it!"

#########

"I think you've had too much to drink, Gabe." Sam crosses his arms over his chest

"Sammy, there is _no _such thing as _too much_!" Gabriel exclaimes

"Sure. We should get you home."

"MNooo, Sammy!" Gabriel whines "It's so.. nice here."

"Oh?" Sam grabs Gabriels hand and manages to get him outside Ruby's.. mansion.

"Yeah, well.. only because you're here!" Gabriel pulls Sam into an embrace "You know, for a moose.. you sure.. smell good."

Sam chuckles "Thanks, let's get you to the car."

"Wait, Sam. Sammy. Sam. SAM. SAM. SAM!" Gabriel exclaimes

Sam stops and looks over at Gabriel "What?"

"I love you." Gabriel slurrs

Sam bites his lip.. _Surely Gabriel doesn't mean that, he's drunk.. _Sam looks back down at Gabriel, _I mean.. completely wasted. _He thinks

"Saaaaam"

Sam quickly shakes his head "Oh, yeah.. sorry, let's get you to the car."

"No." Gabriel responds, crossing his arms across his chest in a mocking manner

Sam narrows his eyes as Gabriel "Why?"

"Because you never told me if you love me or not," Gabriel pauses "you do love me, right?"

Sam gulps "Well, since there's a 99% chance you wont remember this tomorrow morning, yes. Well, hell.. I'm madly in love with you, you crazy little midget." Sam states

Gabriel smiles and walks back to the car with Sam

#########

Okay. OH MY GOD, I am so sorry for the wait, crap keeps getting delayed and then.. put back on and it's really confusing man. Plus I lost all motivation for this thing but the way I wrote this chapter.. yeah, I won't be able to end it here.. Oh well, atleast I'll have something fun to do until I have to do something productive.

Also.. sorry with the destiel scene.. I am just.. terrible when it comes to writing that kind of stuff, like.. man if I was good at writing smut this thing would have been wrapped up ages ago.

Tell me what you think, got any suggestions? Smut advice?

I mean dude, I only read smut.. I would have thought by now I would have had enough stored in the sexual area of my brain to be able to write it, but no. I'm either too awkward to write it or too stupid to write it idk.

Sorry for only having 1k words in this chapter by the way, I honestly thought I wrote more.


	9. Chapter 9

Gabriel wakes up and is welcomed by a horrible hangover

Hes laying on Sam's chest, he can hear his heartbeat

Gabriel shifts and accidently put's all of his weight on Sam's crotch

Sam gasps and jerks awake "Ow!"

Gabriel looks at Sam wide-eyed, "Sorry, I was just.. trying to get comfortable."

Sam smacks Gabriel's shoulder "That hurt, Gabe!"

Gabriel hides his face in the curve of Sam's shoulder "Please don't yell, I have the worst hangover."

Sam sighs and entwines him and Gabriel's fingers "Do.. do you uh, remember anything that happened last night?"

Gabriel lifts his head and looks at Sam "Nope, did I do something stupid?"

Sam smiles at Gabriel "Not that I recall."

"Well, I'm half naked.. so that must mean something, something good.. I hope." Gabriel lifts up off of Sam and slings his feet over the side of the bed "I'm going to go make some coffe. Hopefully it will help with this killer hangover, and jog my memory a bit."

Sam smirks "Okay, I'm going to go take a shower."

Gabriel steals a kiss then slides into the kitchen, he can hear Sam starting the shower

Gabe yawns and starts the coffee maker

#########

Sam puts the clothes he wore last night back on since he didn't bring an extra pair

Gabriel gives Sam a strange look once he walks in the kitchen

"What, is it because I'm barefoot?" Sam questions jokingly

Gabriel blinks "Oh, no."

Sam frowns "What's up?"

"Nothing"

Sam walks over to where Gabriel is standing "What is wrong?"

"Did you say anything to me last night that was.. you know, important?" Gabriel blurts out

"No." Sam says quickly

Sam and Gabriel heara loud thump above them followed by a series of various cuss words

"..Anyway, are you sure?" Gabriel says after Dean shuts up

Sam nods then turns his attention to the ever so fascinating painting of a bowl of fruit on the wall

"Sammy, you know I don't like being lied to." Gabriel pokes Sam's side

"Hey! I'm not lying." Sam says defensively

"Saaaaaaaaaaaam.." Gabriel whines

"Okay fine! I did say something, but you said something too! The only reason I said anything is because you we're being a child!" Sam exclaimes

"What?" Gabriel stares wide-eyed at Sam

"Nothing." Sam bites his lip

"What did I say?" Gabriel asks

Sam sighs "It's not important."

"Well if it lead you to say what you said then it obviously is." Gabriel points out

Sam crosses his arms across his chest "Okay, okay.. fine. You said you loved me, and you wouldn't get in the damn car unless I said something back."

"Oh.. so, that's the only reason you said it?" Gabriel frowns

"No! No, Gabe.."

"It's fine." Gabriel starts to walk off but Sam grabs his arm and pulls him back

"Let go."

"Not a chance." Sam says, he smirks when Gabriel struggles to get away

"Why?" Gabriel sighs

"Because." Sam let's go of Gabriels arm and instead slides both arms around Gabriels waist

Gabriel looks up at Sam "Sam,"

Sam places his finger over Gabriel's lips to silence him "I didn't only say that, for that reason.. it's one of the reasons, but I really do love you."

Sam removes his finger and kisses Gabriel's forehead

Gabriel smiles at Sam "I love you too kiddo."

"Hey! Keep the chick flick moments to a minimum." Dean says

Sam's face flushes "How long have you been here?"

"We definitely haven't been here the whole time." Castiel peeks from behind Dean

Gabriel looks at Sam and laughs when he sees how red Sam's face is

"Hey Dean-o, hey Cassy." Gabriel says, finally. "Me and Sammy are going to go upstairs." He winks, then pulls Sam out of the kitchen and up the stairs

Castiel raises his eyebrows at Dean "Do.. you want to go somewhere that's not here?"

"Yeah." Dean and Castiel flee

#########

Sorry, this is all Sabriel-y.. I'm going to have another chapter up later today, or tomorrow.. most likely tomorrow, that's.. more.. Destiel, and some Anna/Ruby.. only some, and a little bit of Crobby.

During that chapter Sam and Gabriel will be having relations while stuff goes on.

I MAKE ABSOLUTELY NO SENSE WITH WORDS WHEN I'M TIRED.. but that's the only time I have the opportunity to write. :|

I had to listen to It's okay to be gay to get motivated for this chapter.. sorry if it's too gay. Now, I have a pirate AU that is just calling my name.


	10. Chapter 10

*LOUD DRAMATIC SIGH* Only because I said so, after this chapter the story will be done because.. I lost all motivation for this thing and I'm planning on making a thg-glee crossover thingy for my best friend because yolo.

Basically instead of cute destiel stuff, I'm just going to finish up the anna/ruby and crobby feels because I'm just.. no. The destiel stuff will just.. nO.

#########

Anna wakes up on Ruby's couch and looks down to see her resting on Anna's hip

Anna smiles, "Uh, Ruby?" she shakes Ruby's shoulder

"Huh? What? Oh!" Ruby's face flushes, "Er, sorry."

"It's fine." Anna looks around the room "This place is a mess."

Ruby sits up and gets a good look of the room herself, then groans

"Do you want me to help you clean it up?" Anna asks

"Nah, I'll just blame the housekeeper.. or better yet, Lilith." Ruby smirks

"Great plan." Anna sits up beside Ruby and rests her head on her hands

"Can I come over to your place?" Ruby looks down at Anna and smiles

"Yes."

"Let's go." Ruby grabs Anna's hand and drags her out of Ruby's home

#########

"You have a nice house, Milton." Ruby looks around the house and smirks at Anna

"Thanks."

"Hey, where the kitchen?" Ruby walks farther into the house

"Uh, right in there." Anna points to the kitchen

"Oh, thanks!" Ruby runs into the kitchen then screams in shock when she sees Sam

Sam jumps when Ruby screams, "Oh my God! Ruby? What are you doing here?" Sam asks, wide-eyed

"I, uh.. I came here with Anna. What are _you _doing here?" Ruby crosses her arms across her chest and narrows her eyes at Sam, "Are you stealing food?"

"I'm.. welcomed here. And, yes.. I am." Sam answers. He grabs and orange before heading back upstairs

Anna walks into the kitchen "Hey, do you want to see my room?"

Ruby glares at the doorway where Sam just left, then noticed Anna and blinks "Sorry, what?"

Anna sighs "Do you want to see my room?"

"Oh! Yeah, sure." Ruby follows Anna upstairs

"Cute." Ruby comments

"Thanks, I think.. I'm going to take a shower.. will you be okay alone in here for about 10 minutes?"

Ruby smiles "I think I can manage."

"Alright." Anna exits her room and heads for the bathroom

Ruby sighs and looks around Anna's room, a journal on Anna's desk attracts her attention

She walks over to Anna's desk and picks up the journal, she skims through the journal and stops on the page where her name is written over and over

After gaping at the journal page for about 5 minutes she looks up and sees an amused Gabriel standing in the doorway "What, you're just now finding out?"

"F-finding out what?" Ruby manages to get out

"Oh, oh you really are." Gabriel clears his throat, "Just now finding out that my little sister is in love with you, of course!"

Ruby's face flushes "..Oh."

"Gabriel, what are you doing?" Anna's standing behind Gabriel with her arms across her chest

"Nothing, I'm just going to go do some.. stuff."

"You have fun with that." Anna glares at Gabriel

"Oh I will." Gabriel says before slipping back into his own room

Anna rolls her eyes, "So Ruby-" Anna freezes when she sees her journal resting on Ruby's lap

Ruby's eyes widen, she throws the journal across the room, "Nothing!"

"Oh my God." Anna groans

"It's nothing, really.. I just uh.." Ruby sighs

"No, I shouldn't have left that out." Anna picks up the journal and puts it in her desk drawer

"Wait, so do you really-"

"Yeah." Anna sighs, sits down on her desk chair and hides her face in her hands

"You do know that I like you too, right?" Ruby says, blushing slightly

Anna looks up at Ruby "You do?"

"Totally, I was pretty shocked when I found out how i felt and I was pretty sure you were straight as a pole so I didn't say anything." Ruby states blatantly

Anna blinks "So.."

"Yeah, yeah.. we could, like, go out.. if we take things so." Ruby suggests

"That would be great!" Anna agrees excitedly

"Great." Ruby smiles

#########

So far Crowley has managed to find Bobby in 5 irrelevant places and 5 out of 5 times he's managed to talk him into getting coffee with him, without much of an effort, much to Crowley's surprise.

Bobby seems to have warmed up to Crowley.. well he's more comfortable with him compared to his first day being shop teacher.

They talk a lot during class and after, and sometimes Crowley comes to class early so they can have little 3-5 minute conversations about nothing.

#########

"So, Bobby.. do you want to get some coffee after school?" Crowley asks Bobby after class

"I can't." Bobby sighs

"And why the hell not?" Crowley frowns

"Because, people might suspect something."

"Like what?" Crowley leans against the wall and waits for a reply

Bobby hesitates, "Like we're dating."

Crowley can't help but grin at that "And, what's wrong with that?"

Bobby blushes slightly "Well, I'm your teacher, for one thing.. plus I'm about 40 years older than you, so it's illegal."

"I'm eighteen." Crowley points out "And, you're only a sub."

"Alright, alright.. we can try," Bobby pauses "this, in private, until Gordon comes back, and when he's back our coffee _dates_ are back on."

"So you admit they were dates!" Crowley grins

"I'm not sa-"

"Great, so I'll see you in the parking lot after school. My house or yours?"

Bobby sighs "Mine."

"Great. See you later, Singer."

#########

AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER AND UNICORNS AND EVERYTHING BEAUTIFUL THIS FANFICTION IS SO UNQUALITY BUT ALSO SUCH A PAIN IN THE ASS TO WRITE why

whyY GOD

okay dont hate too much bye


End file.
